


Wake Up

by Panic_boy_21



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Car Accidents, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_boy_21/pseuds/Panic_boy_21
Summary: Car Crash





	Wake Up

I woke up upside down.

I was in a car, trapped in the seat with the seat belt as the only thing keeping me from falling on my head.

My ears were ringing and my vision was blurring in and out. There were red and blue lights flashing outside the windshield, making my pounding migraine that much worse.

I tried to move his head, which I was slightly suprised I could do, but it hurt like a bitch. Looking up, or rather, what was up for me, I saw my hands lying on the roof. There was something reflecting light on my hand.

Looking towards the drivers side, that's when it came back to me.

~~~

They had been out on a date. It was the first one they had been on in a while. And at Remington's favorite restaurant no less.

They talked and laughed the whole meal. Near the end of the night, though, Luis suddenly became serious.

"I've been meaning to ask you something."

Rem put down his glass, "What is it?"

"Rem, ever since the day I first laid eyes on you, I knew you were special. I never thought you would actually want to hang out with me, seeing as how I was only your photographer. Thankfully I was proven wrong. You quickly became my best friend, and I couldn't have been happier. Then you became more than that and I was on cloud nine.

"I love everything about you. The dedication you give to your fans. The loyalty you give to your friends. The support you give to your brothers. The love you give to me.

"I love the way your smile lights up the whole room. How your eyes sparkle when something makes you happy. How you bite your lip when you're thinking. The way you bunch up the hem of your shirt when your nervous.

"I love you. And I want to show you how much. So, Remington Leith Kropp, will you marry me?"

He had gotten out of his seat and on one knee, opening a small black box to show a beautiful silver ring with a blue gemstone cut in a heart shape.

"Yes. Luis, yes!" Remington sobbed. He lept out of his seat to hug Luis, who despite being smaller, effortlessly lifted him up and spun him around. Putting him down, they met in the middle for a passionate kiss as the other people in the restaurant applauded the happy couple.

Luis slid the ring onto Rem's left ring finger. He had taken one of Rem's preexisting rings to the jeweler so tbe ring was perfectly sized.

They left right after this, heading home. Neither of them had stopped smiling.

Luis had one hand on the wheel and one hand in Remis.

"I love you, mon coeur." Rem said in a dreamy tone of voice.

"I love you too, baby boy."

Then it happened. The truck had come out of nowhere, slamming into the driver's side door and sending their car rolling off the road.

~~~

And now I watched as the love of my life sat unconscious in an upside-down car.

"Lui." I said weakly. It hurt to talk. It hurt to breathe.

"Luis." I tried to nudge him, but my arms wouldn't move.

I faintly registered people outside trying to get my attention, but they didn't matter right now. All that mattered was my fiancé.

"Luis, please. Open your eyes."

"Sir, we need you to stay still. We're going to get to get you out now." A voice behind me said. I turned my head slowly to look at the woman speaking.

"Please. My fiancé. Help him."

"We will sir. I promise. There is someone opening his door as we speak."

She and another man started carefully getting me out of the car. Once I was out, I looked back through the cracked, nearly shattered windshield to see a younger man checking Luis.

The people helping me set me on a stretcher, and were asking questions.

"What's your name?"

"Remington Kropp."

"Okay Remington, How old are you?"

"Twenty three."

Another EMT ran over to us.

"He's responsive. Help the others." The lady talking to me informed them.

He looked over to the car and saw them put something around Luis' neck and slip an oxygen mask over his face.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know." She confessed.

She put my stretcher into the ambulance and closed the door, taking me away from the only person that mattered right now.

~~~

I ended up having a broken leg, a few cracked ribs (which explained the chest pain), a fracture in my hip, a dislocated shoulder (which explained why my arm wouldn't move), and a mild concussion.

Luis had it worse. Since the truck had hit his side, he had so many broken bones I couldn't tell you what they were. All I really knew was that he had a severe head injury.

The guy that hit us was driving a semi, and he was just a bit shaken up.

Everyone else had come to visit, and came by all three days they'd been in here.

Sebastian had went and saw what could be salvaged from the car, and he said Luis' side had been decimated. We couldn't fix the car if we wanted to.

Luis was still in a coma, and the doctors didn't know when he'd come out of it.

I looked over at his bed, as we had been placed in a room together.

I reached out with my good arm, but I couldn't quite reach him.

"Luis. Please. Open your eyes."

Suddenly, something felt off. Then I realized.

The beeping of our heart monitors had fallen out of sync.

"Luis!" I called out as his heartrate continued to drop.

I frantically pressed the call button to get a nurse.

Finally she came in and immediately knew what was happening.

She pressed a button on the wall.

"Code Blue!" She yelled out into the hallway.

Nurses and doctors flooded the room as the heart monitors sounded.

Mine speeding up, and his letting out a droning sound.

"Luis!" I yelled out, pulling myself to the edge of my bed. "Luis!"

A nurse pulled the curtain separating the beds closed.

I just kept crying, screaming for my fiancé.

After a few minutes the beep stopped. I heard a lone voice ring through the room.

"Time of death; 9:04 am, May 5th, 2018."

 

 


End file.
